


Tsunami

by HermioneWhoLock



Series: Gedichte [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, How Do I Tag, Natural Disasters, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneWhoLock/pseuds/HermioneWhoLock
Summary: Ein sehr komisches Gedicht
Series: Gedichte [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122116





	Tsunami

Die Wellen drücken mich unter.   
Wo ist unten und oben?   
Meine Sicht wird immer schum'rger,   
Während Strömungen Toben. 

Ein Gedanke kommt mir noch  
Klar vor meinen Augen:  
Familie kann hoffen und glauben  
An das beste doch. 

Halt mich an einem Baum fest,   
Sehe mein Kind, gepresst  
An einen Laternenpfahl. 

"Keine Angst, ich hole dich"  
Verschwommen ist die Sicht.   
"Halt fest, ein letztes Mal."


End file.
